The present invention relates generally to machines operable to remove foliage, such as beet tops, leaves, weeds, potato vines, or the like from the root crops prior to harvesting the crops. These machines generally have a frame and power-driven rotors carrying foliage removing members such as metal or large rubber flails. Located rearwardly of such rotors, is typically at least one scalper unit mounted on a beam. Ground-engaging wheels support the beam and adjustable connectors attach the beam to the frame or by the frame and the rotors are vertically adjustable. One unit typical of the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,136 to Eisenhardt, et al.
One of the major problems with prior art structures is that the flails are very costly both as an initial cost for the machine and also when replacement is necessary which replacement is frequently required in this type of a machine.
Consequently, there is a need for more economical flail units for use in defoliator machines of a type described above.